


Sand

by chadleymacguff



Series: Sand in Your Shoes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is trying to wrap his head around how his life has changed since graduating high school. Spending time at the beach always helps. He meets an interesting stranger after an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Scisaac centric AU set in Beacon Hills that is now a shore town. There will be multiple ships in this series.

Scott always loved the beach. It was a calm place. A place he would escape to when everything else was falling apart.

 

It had been a pretty rough couple of months. Trying to get over the only girl you’ve ever loved after she tells you she needs her space. Trying to convince her that you could wait, that she could take all the time she needs, only for her to say “don’t bother” in return. Yeah, it had been a rough couple of months to say the least.

 

Scott seemed to have spent a lot of his time down at the beach of Beacon Hills. Surfing mostly, but he got in some pickup games of volleyball here and there. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be there since the town was basically on the water. Practically everyone frequents the beach. It was somewhere to go when he didn’t have his best friend to talk to.

 

Not Like he didn’t have anyone to talk to about these kinds of things. Stiles was trying to be as supportive as he could for a guy that had never had a girlfriend. He’s surprisingly insightful as to dealing with heartbreak, must have been all of those years chasing Lydia around and her never really giving him the time of day. Her loss. He’s a great guy that anyone would be lucky to be with. People that genuine are hard to come by.

 

The waves crashed against each other as the wind from the sea blew at his hair. This place really was a sight when the sun started to descend over its waters. He glanced over his phone in the sand. No calls or messages. Stiles must be working on his summer project or something. When he got an idea in his head he couldn’t really be stopped. Lately he’d taken up building. He was offly handy when it came to building random things like a dresser from scratch or lamp from driftwood. Scott always thought it was funny because everyone always said he’d had two left feet when it came to coordination.

 

The sun was beginning to dip slightly into the water like a child testing for the temperature. _It’s getting late. I should probably head back home and take out the trash before mom gets home._

_  
_

He always tried to be home before his mom. She was a single mom. Working, doing all the choirs and keeping a teenage boy out of trouble was a lot of work so he tried to help out as best he could. He stayed out of trouble (mostly), he cooked her dinner when he wasn’t working late at the vet clinic, and he picked up most of the chores during the week so she didn’t have to. Scott had even landed an athletic scholarship to Beacon Hill University. The look on her face when he told her he was even going to college, let alone got a scholarship. He’d never seen her so happy, so full of pride.

 

He looked over to the other side of the beach. There were people still around. Mostly locals that were packing up and heading out but there were a few people still finishing up a game of volleyball. He could hear them all cheering each other on as one would make an impossible dive and score over the other team.

 

Scott couldn’t help but feel a tug at the corner of his mouth as he looked up at the sky. The birds flying overhead, calling back and forth to each other as they looked for some place to rest for the night. He closed his eyes. It was all soothing to hear but there was a yelling in the distance. I sounded like it was coming from the nets a little ways down the beach but did look over. Instead he just soaked in the moment. It was probably why he couldn’t hear the warnings from the players when a ball bounced off the side of his head.

 

“OW!”

 

Scott stumbled a bit to get to his feet. He could feel the spot already forming a bruise. He was always a pretty swift healer. Scott struggled to focus his eyes on the figure that was approaching. His body was hunched over as he held that spot that where the ball made impact.

 

“Are you alright?” He heard a semi-panicked voice say. “I tried to call out that the ball was heading your way but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

 

The stranger placed his hand on Scott’s back trying to help him stand upright. His eyes seemed to sharpen as the blurry face became more visible. He looked familiar somehow and not just because he’d watch him play on the beach over the last hour or so.

 

“I’m so sorry about that.”

 

His voice seemed sincere in his apology. It was more than he usually got if a ball ended up hitting him. Usually the guys would just say ‘sorry dude’ and grab their ball running back over to their game. It was all they were really interested in anyway.

 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” He stumbled a bit before he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, helping him keep steady as he grabbed his knees.

 

“Hold on a sec.” The man grabbed the ball and tossed it back over to the other players. “You guys go on without me. I’m going to head out.”

 

They shouted something back but it was hard to hear through the ringing in his ears.

 

“Let’s get you over here to the bench so you can sit down.”

 

He was patient in helping him over, almost how Scott was with his patients over that the animal clinic. Not too rough as to irritate the wound but enough force whereas they would let you guide them over to where they needed to be.

 

This guy was a bit taller than him from what he could tell. He had brown curly hair that was a still damp from playing near the water. His hands were softer than you’d expect. Scott didn’t see him carrying a bag with him. Which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, just an observation.

 

“Thanks.” Scott lifted his head up to get a good look at his assistant.

 

He’d assumed that the guy was a few or so years older but it was quite the opposite. He had to have been about the same age as he was. He wore a pullover hoodie with swim trunks that just grazed over his knees. He was barefoot. Scott noticed that he wiggled his toes in the sand. It looked somewhat like a nervous tick but Scott didn’t think it was his place to pry after just meeting the guy.

 

“No problem. Helping you out was the least I could do for beaning you in the head with a volleyball in the first place.”

 

“Well you have great form but your aim could use a little work.”

 

They both laughed a little until the silence took over. The sun dimmed slowly as they waited for the other to say something. The young man that walked over and took a seat next to him. He fiddled with his thumbs and the loose string on his shorts.

 

Scott wasn’t a fan of awkward silence so he thought he’d say something. Anything was better than this. “So, are you from around here?” It was a general question, nothing too specific, just friendly information you’d ask someone. Plus there was the whole no bag thing.

 

He paused for a moment as if to think of the right words. “Well, yes and no.” He could see the confused look on Scott’s face so he quickly tried to clarify. “What I mean is, yes I live here but you wouldn’t have seen me around. I was born here but I’ve gone to boarding school most of my life. So seeing me in school or around town wouldn’t have happened.”

 

Scott simply nodded as if to agree with his backstory.

 

“What about you?”

 

Only fair he answer the same question. “Yeah. Born and raised. I actually went to Beacon Hills High.” He gestured his thumb back towards the rest of the town. “I actually just graduated a few weeks ago.”

 

The pounding in his head was starting to subside. He still winced as the light from the post behind them flicked on casting their shadows onto the sand.

 

“Oh that’s cool. So I guess you’re looking at college this fall huh?”

 

“Yeah. I’m actually going to the University. I got a scholarship for swimming.”

 

He shifted his body forward to rest his forearms on his knees. Scott could still see a bit of the sun waving farewell as it vanished over the horizon. He could tell that it was getting late. Well later than it had been when he initially intended to leave.

 

“I actually need to be getting home. I still have to make dinner.”

 

They both stood up. Scott could see his height clearly now as he almost loomed over his small stature. Maybe he was exaggerating. Stiles always said he had the tendency to do that.

 

“Okay. Sorry again about the head thing.” He pointed to his skull with one of his slender fingers. Not slender. Petite. They were gentle for a man of his size.

 

“Hey. Don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time it’s happened and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” He felt a small chuckle rumble in his chest. “Do you live around here? I could give you a ride home if you need one.” The guy helped him out the least he could do was offer him a ride home. It was the polite thing to do.

 

He shook his head. “No need. I live right over there.” His long arm extended like a pointer directed to the shore houses that overlooked the water.

 

“Oh nice.” He was surprised. Most people lived somewhere in the town, few of them actually lived in the houses by the water. They were mostly rented out to tourists and college students during the summers.

 

“Oh well I guess I’ll see you around on the beach then?” Scott extended his hand.

 

The young man grabbed it shaking it vigorously before letting go with a laugh. “On the beach or on campus.”

 

Scott could see a small smile in the dim lighting. His smile was almost infectious.

 

“I’m starting at BHU in the fall, but there’s still a lot of summer left so who knows.” He shrugged. “We might run into each other.” He turned on the balls of his feet heading back towards the beach.

 

“I’m Scott by the way.” He called out to him before he was out of earshot.

 

The boy nodded. “Isaac. Catch you later Scott.” He shouted back as he jogged off into the darkness of the beach.

 

Scott had made a new friend and he seemed like a pretty nice guy too. With Stiles off doing school work or trying to get Lydia to notice him, since she’d finally broken up with longtime boyfriend Jackson, he’d been on his own for the past couple of weeks. So this was a good development. Excluding the minor head trauma, things were starting to look up for the summer.

 

He walked up the wooden stairs to the parking lot were his car was. Well, his mom’s car really. He forgot he had to pick her up from her shirt at 9:30 and it was a quarter passed nine already. _God I’m going to be late and mom is going to be pissed. I should pick up Chinese. That should give me some cushion._ Scott dropped his shoes onto the asphalt and slipped his feet inside. _Ugh. Sand in my shoes. I hate that._ Maybe it wasn’t looking up like he thought.


End file.
